Pastel Neighborhood
by Voutilia
Summary: Shikamaru's from a wealthy family from a fine neighborhood and has been long gone from home. What happens when he shows up for a holiday and brings a new girlfriend, who isn't quite from the same social class. Or at least that's what his neighbors think!


I do not own any of the Naruto-characters. Every single one of them belong to the Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

**Chapter 1. _Haven't you heard the news?_**

A silvery Mercedes backed into a carage and soon a brown haired woman stepped outside. She was stylishly dressed in white straight pair of trousers and a classic cut waterfall-top with teal high heels and a grey suit-jacket. Her brown hair in a bun was just a bit messy after a car ride.

She shaded her eyes from the sun with her hand and waved with another one. A woman with a slight touch of pink in her brownish hair waved back.

"Hello Sakura, how has you day been?", brown-haired woman asked.

"Fine, fine. But Tenten, have you heard _the news_?", Sakura asked excitedly. She was staring nervously at the far end of the road as she was waiting for something.

She was standing next to the road with garden scissors in her hand, but her clothes weren't exactly looking like she was gardening. Almost all of her clothes were white or light shade of pink. Capris and ruffled shirt were perfectly matched and a silvery band was holding her open hair from her eyes. But she was standing on the lawn on silver strap high heels.

She looked very keen on something and a little odd, taught Tenten, but said "What news?"

"Shikamaru is coming this weekend!" Sakura squeaked and looked excitedly on the road again.

"Oh well, I'm surprised Ino isn't here already." Tenten wondered honestly surprised.

"She hasn't heard yet", Sakura smiled slyly, "She said she had some shopping to do. But that's not all!"

"Why? What do you mean?"

"I've heard that he's coming with a girl!"

* * *

"Oi, woman! Wake up, we're soon there." Shikamaru poked a sleeping woman next to him.

"Yeah, yeah.." Temari muttered and rubbed her eyes. She had slept the whole time. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Holy shit! Where have you brought me?" She cried out as she looked where they were.

There was a long, straight street before them. On the both side of the road there were white, huge american-style houses with glean yards. To her it looked almost sterile.. and rich.

"Man, I know you were wealthy, and I'm not poor myself either, but... whoa.."

Shikamaru chuckled quietly. All the houses were the same, pastel colored and pretty.

"Which one is yours?" She asked.

"This one." Shikamaru answered and parked his convertible in front of a light-green and white house.

"Huh, you're kiddin' me! This one has like three storeys at least!" Temari said.

Shikamaru stepped out of the car and walked to the other side to open her door. Temari hadn't noticed until then the two woman opposite their house staring at them. She poked Shikamaru.

"Friends of yours?" She asked a bit dryly.

The other one was a read-headed barbie, holding scissors like she hadn't ever used ones like that before and the other one looked too much of a wealthy businesswoman for her taste. Boths clothes must have costed a small fortune.

"Ah, hi." Shikamaru shouted to the other side of the road. "Sakura, Tenten."

Both women blinked as they had woken from trans or something. The brunette nodded and waved her hand. The pink-barbie didn't do even that bit.

"Long time no see." Muttered Shikamaru and grabbed Temari's arm as he started walking to the door.

"Honestly, in which planet have landed on?" Temari asked sarcastically.

She was just a bit afraid of what kind of creature would appear behind Shikamaru's parents front door as he ringed the doorbell.

"Don't worry", Shikamaru said. "You don't have anything to be afraid of. Or well, you do. My mother. She's even scarier than you."

Temari gulped and aswered then angrily.

"I'm not afraid! And I'm NOT scary!"

Instead of his monstrous mother, a man in his early fifties opened the door.

"Hello son, come in." Man said and scratched his small beard.

"Hi dad. This is Temari. Remember what I said, that I wouldn't be coming alone."

"Yes, well. Nice to meet you at last."

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Nara." Temari said as she shook hands with Shikamarus father.

"Take your shoes off." Shikamaru whispered.

"Did they come, dear?", came a shout from some part of the house.

"Yes, hon!" Mr. Nara answered grumpily.

From around the corner rushed in to the hall a brown-haired woman.

"Oh you..! How did you dare to open the door without me!", woman said snappy.

Mr. Nara muttered something down to his beard.

"Oh, don't mind him! He's such a grump sometimes!." Mrs. Nara said and smiled.

"I see, like a father like a son, right?" Temari grinned.

Mrs. Nara laughed and bent down to hug her.

"I like you, Temari wasn't it? You can call me Yoshino and that old deer is Shikaku."

Temari laughed too. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm surprised that my good-for-nothing son has even bothered to dress up at this time of a day. You must be good for him!"

Now it was Shikamaru's time to mutter something.

"Ah, well, I guess you must be hungry. Come, food is ready! Shikaku will carry your luggage inside. I said Shikaku WILL carry your luggage, don't try to run away, I see you!"

Temari grinned again and whispered into Shikamaru's ear. "I like your mother."

Shikamaru sighed. "That's what I was afraid of."


End file.
